Death of Mages
by guineavampire
Summary: What happens when the Circle gets ripped apart by death. One-shot. Companion piece to Death of Legends. M for dark themes.


**Death of Mages**

It seems fitting that Briar would join Rosethorn in the earth when his life ended. He was the first of us to go. A gaping whole has been ripped into our magic and our soul.

Our circle was never the same after he died.

He was the light hearted member who could always make us fill better.

Except when he died.

We mourned for a brother just like we had mourned for our mentors and foster parents so many years before.

Daja was the worst off from Briar's death. They were the closest in the end. She could confine in him when the world was against him and he understood the best.

After all he had been a social outcast for many years also and could emphasise with her.

Briar and I were also very close.

I had taught him to read.

He had taught me the thieves' skills.

Sandry and Briar were constantly auguring over everything, but they still loved each other.

She fills a lot of regret over the past especially now he is dead.

She always wanted what was best for our circle but sometimes her duties overshadowed everything.

His Grace did make her his heir and she must uphold her vows to protect her country.

Briar resented this the most out of us. We didn't like it but we understood that this was her duty and we respected this. After all I left them to train at Lightsbridge when I was foolish and young. I have learnt how to make a living out of my magic now and I am finally content with this life.

Until his death.

It ripped us apart and it wasn't too long till the next one of use succumbed to death.

Daja.

Like Briar she literally became her magic. She became molten metal; red hot and golden.

She was carried away in a project and lost her grip on life.

Just like Briar.

One more voice removed from our circle.

One more hole in our magic.

Sandry was devastated by the latest death.

We spent all our time together immersed in our magic's.

She gave up her throne, unable to continue acting as thought nothing was wrong.

She and Daja were very close throughout their lives. Daja was the first one Sandry reconnected a magical link with after her travels.

Sandry was Daja's first friend when she came to Winding Circle. The first person who didn't care that she was a Trader outcast; who could take to her in her own language.

Daja and I spent a lot of time together magically, weaving fire among over things.

She truly understood what it meant to have your family reject you, make you an outcast and sent you away to fend for yourself.

Daja was a brave and mighty soul, who would be fiercely loyal to you and would stand up to justice no matter what. A lot like Sandry in that respect.

Her death left me and Sandry grieving and it was only a matter of time till Sandry gave up.

She was weaving cloth, some of her finest and wove her self into it.

She was the founder of our circle and now she is gone.

Our circle is no more.

It lost its spirit, its rock and now its heart.

That only left me, its power to survive.

Emelan was devastated at losing its leader and one of the finest mages the world had ever seen.

I didn't care about that.

I had lost my sister, my last sister. The sister who forced her friendship on me, never giving up hope even when I was horrible to her.

She was the kindest, the most devoted and the stubbornest person I had ever had the pleasure to me.

It was not fair on her to go through the loss of our brother and our sister. Nobody that openhearted should every have to go through that. And yet she did. She persevered through the greatest hardship. She lost her husband then a child then her brother and sister who she shard her mind with.

I'm surprised she lasted so long.

I'm surprised I lasted so long.

But then again what else do I have to lose?

I never married, never had children. My parents, my proper parents have died and so have all of our teachers.

After Sandry's death I ran away, into the wilderness where I lived in peace, immersed in my power, wreaking havoc on the weather and not caring for the long term effects because I would never see them.

With no inhabitations I controlled the air, earth, water and fire around me.

I was literally a weather mage out of horror stories, rasing great sections of the earth, spinning in tornadoes of enormous size, creating streams at whim, raising great columns of flames.

It was my realise from the grief, the never-ending pain.

I changed the landscape and discovered that the powers of the other three had not vanished. They were channelled into me, power. I could fill my family in my magic, hear their whispers on the wind, see them in the fire, and felt their love in the water.

I was mad, I was out of control, but I was happy at last.

I do not know how long I spent like that. Nobody dared approach, I was too strong, too angry at the world.

But know I am ending it all.

I will combine all four elements.

I summoned air and send it swirling around me, I added water to the mix then earth. I wove it all together, made it grow. I added fire and keep building up the power, drawing it in till I just I had my magic left.

I started adding that till the mix and succeeded.

I was my magic.

It is the most wonderful feeling in the world as I died; me and the magic of the circle as one. I was join by first Sandry the Daja and finally Briar till the circle was whole and was travelled to our final resting place leaving the destruction and sorrow of the mortal world behind us.

**The End of the Circle- The Death of Mages.**

**A/N This is all there is to death of mages. It is a companion piece to death of legends and the longest one-shot I have ever written. Will properly do the Death of Vampires and kill of all the Cullen's and after the Death of Wolves and kill of the wolf pack. If anyone who reads TP fan fiction reads Twilight ff. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
